1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of growing crystalline silicon over thin layer of amorphous silicon dioxide, primarily but not limited to use in fabrication of resonant tunneling diodes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has long been the desire in the art to fabricate a structure in silicon commencing with a crystalline silicon substrate with consecutive thin layers thereover of silicon dioxide followed by a layer of crystalline silicon and then a further layer of silicon dioxide with a conductor over the further layer of silicon dioxide. While structures of this type have been available in group III-V materials, particularly gallium arsenide, these structures have not been available in silicon since crystalline silicon has generally not been capable of fabrication over silicon dioxide. Although silicon-on-insulator (SOI) technology uses crystalline silicon on silicon dioxide, the layer thicknesses in SOI are on the order of thousands of Angstroms, whereas, for resonant tunneling diodes (RTDs), the layer thicknesses are on the order of tens of Angstroms.